Be With Me
by Cursed Secrets
Summary: It has been long since the end of the war and the world is trying to bring peace. Even Sasuke is tired and wants to return to Konoha but he feels like he can't. He has given up hope on a place where he belongs, but can someone chage his mind?


Be With Me

A SasuHina Fic

Sasuke could feel the chakra surrounding him knowing exactly who was there. Naruto...Sakura…Kakashi.

Kakashi was his sensei; he was the one who taught him the chidori, one of his most used techniques. Sakura was his teammate who pinned over him. She was an annoying little thing but was there none the less. Naruto… he wouldn't give up. He wanted Sasuke back in the village no matter what.

He laughed. The funny thing was did want to go back, although he knew he couldn't. For quite awhile he felt the nudge toward Konoha. Everyone that was important was dead. His clan, his brother, and most of his enemies…all dead. He was tired. He wanted to go back to his apartment and sleep in his bed. He wanted to visit the Uchiha compound. He wanted to stop running and hiding and being chased. He just wanted rest.

Sasuke knew that he couldn't go back. Even though he knew he was somewhat welcome he couldn't. He did too many things. He wouldn't be able to handle the guilt he felt. He wouldn't be able to handle it. After the snap back to reality he didn't think he could do it. He just wanted to be done and over with.

Sasuke had enough. He unsheathed his katakana. The chakra was coming closer. There was nowhere to run. He would have no place to go and he didn't have the will to fight. Naruto…Sakura… Kakashi…everyone, he saw no escape from them. He pointed the tip to his heart and whispered out loud,

"Thank you, everyone," for what he has done they had always wanted him to return. He was about to plunge the tip into his heart when a hand caught his wrist. It felt cold and delicate. He looked down and saw and Konoha ANBU mask.

"And what do you think you're doing," the shinobi asked, "I think you're pointing that sword the wrong way."

"And what do you care. You're from Konoha."

"And?"

"Do you know how many people I killed? How many people I made suffer?" The Konoha ANBU looked at him and looked around.

"We need to get out of here. We'll talk soon."

"How are we going to get out of here? They're coming from all sides, and I can't fight them. Not after what I did. I give up." The ANBU sighed and took his hand and ran.

"Don't say those vulnerable things like that. It doesn't suit you." They ran into a cave as the sun set. Soon a fire was roaring as the two figures looked at each other face to face. Sasuke was trying to figure out who was behind the mask.

"Can I help you Sasuke-san."

"Take off your mask."

"That's not very polite Sasuke-san."

"Well I never was polite." The ANBU nodded her head.

"No I guess not, very well." She reached up to take her mask off. As she took it off her long hair fell down and when it was completely off Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I never knew you cared," he smirked, "Hello Hinata."

Hinata smiled. She then stood up and walked over to Sasuke's side of the fire. She very slowly sat down next to him and Sasuke turned his head down.

"Why did you come to help me?" His eyes entranced by the flames, "I did nothing for you. We barely even talked."

"That may be true Sasuke-san, but maybe it was because we never did speak. I never seen you at you best, but I'm not strong enough to see you at you're worst, but when you weren't there it felt like something was missing."

"But it's not like I ever contributed to the group." Hinata smiled as she threw a stick into the fire.

"True but you were always there. I remember we would always end up near each other when we were younger." At this Sasuke made a sad smile.

"We were the only ones who didn't care who our partners were-"

"We would only sit there. Never speak more than we have to"

"You would always stutter around and spill things,"

"We'll whenever you didn't understand something you would pretend you knew what you were doing," Sasuke raised an eye, "You eyebrows would squint and you would pretend you were concentrating."

"You saw that? Is that why you said the steps out loud?"

"Maybe…" She smirked and Sasuke frowned.

"I didn't need your help," All Hinata did was laugh and Sasuke got irritated, "why are we talking about this it doesn't matter."

"But Sasuke don't you want these memories to turn into the present. You could spend time with your friends and have more experiences like that happy ones to replace the sadness in your heart."

"I can't go back, not to them." He held his head in his hands, "I have been shocked back into reality. I don't know what to do know. Guilt and more guilt is piling into my head."

He felt a hand on his back, "Sasuke don't, it's okay to not want to go back but is killing yourself going to help anyone."

"It's not like I have anywhere to go. In every country I have done harm both mentally and physically. It's just too much."

"Sasuke how long have you felt like this?"

"A few days." Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you feel horrible. These things take time. It takes time to heal a broken heart. Please don't use a permanent solution for a temporary problem."

"What do I do until then?" He looked up, "I have no one to go to. I don't belong anywhere."

"Then why don't you be with me." Sasuke snapped around to look at her face. She smiled. "I'll help you through this. We don't have to go to Konoha. We can wander for a while and let your heart heal."

"What about you, you have a place where you belong," It was Hinata's turn to look sad.

"Sometimes to let people heal it is your job to leave. The Hyuga are having difficulties right now. Some Hyugas want Hanabi to lead, the branch members are encouraging Neji to try to take the part and father is considering it. If I'm there my position as the rightful heir confuses things. I know that either of them would be better off leading the clan than I would so I asked for a leave of absence." She curled her hands around her mask. "Tsunade-sama allowed me to leave after seeing the tension. She gave me this mask and as much time as I needed until things settled down. It was actually a coincidence that we met up. I was just wandering for awhile. So what do you say Sasuke. I have nowhere to go and you have nowhere to go so why don't we accompany each other until hearts heal."

They both said nothing for awhile just looking into the fire. They weren't talking at all, but the silence was comfortable enough that they didn't need to. After awhile they fell asleep and didn't wake until the sun was rising. Sasuke woke up first and saw Hinata still sleeping on the other side. What should he do? He could just leave now but did he want to. He thought about it for awhile. He didn't feel guilty around her. It was like she was a clean slate. He smirked and waited for her to wake up.

Hinata soon woke up and looked Sasuke in the face.

"You're finally awake," Sasuke had put out the fire all the way and was hanging in the opening of the cave.

"I see you didn't leave Sasuke," She stretched out "the question is why."

"I guess I'm just tired of running." He looked away "I been thinking about your offer yesterday.

"Yeah? So what's your answer?"

"I'll be with you if you'll be with me" Hinata smiled.

"I believe I can do that."

"Where would we go? Anywhere I go I have people who I hurt."

"We'll go wherever we need to. Well start here and eventually end up at Konoha. When you're ready of course and we're in no rush."

"Fine and Hinata?"

"What?" She was packing up.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Let's go before the find out where you went. Unless you want to go back."

"Not yet Hinata. Not yet."

"Thought so." She put her mask back on, "Maybe you should get a mask."

"Maybe."

"Eh, we got time we'll get one on the way." And with that they left to who knows where for who knows how long.


End file.
